You Saved my Life
by Lynnseyrose
Summary: Beckett Can Not catch a brake but Castle is by her side.


It was just a normal day at he 12th prescient when out of no where the happily married new couple Kate and Castle emerged from the elevator. As Ryan and Esposito sat at there desks they saw Castle and Beckett, as she still liked to be called, come closer. "Yo Beckett" Esposito said "Yeah" Beckett replied. "Your dad called he said he came back to town and needed to talk" "Why" she exclaimed "He did not say, he just said to call quickly." He replied. "Why did he call the prescient and not her cell?" Castle asked "He thought that she would be here already." Ryan answered. As Beckett approached the break room she hit her fathers name on her phone. It rang and rang and rang when he finally picked up he seemed out of breath. She started to yell into the phone "Dad… Dad, where are you?" When Castle, Esposito and Ryan ran into the room after hearing her yell the line went blank. Castle saw tears begin to form into her eyes and pulled her close. Ryan grabbed the phone and tried to trace the number. But the call was to short that's when Beckett ran out of the room and she burst into tears. Castle ran after her but lost her track. When Montgomery heard the commotion he came out of his office just in time to see Beckett run. He leaped up from his desk to go to Ryan and Esposito and saw Castle follow to get Beckett. "What's going on?" Montgomery demanded "Beckett's dad called the prescient and asked to speak with her" Esposito explained. Ryan finished and said "We said she was not here yet, he asked for us to tell her to call back. So we did, she went into the break room to call him when we heard her yell "DAD…DAD" we knew something was wrong. She said he was breathing heavily. We ran in with Castle close behind and she was starting to cry. When we said the conversation was too short to track it she bolted out. After that, Castle went." "Find her" Montgomery said in a low voice.

"Beckett what is wrong?" Castle said "Something is wrong with my dad and I don't know where he is!" she responded. "We'll find him soon, I promise" Castle assured her. "I can't lose him too, my mom is gone but I can not lose my dad." Kate announced. "Beckett, are you okay?" Montgomery said. "Yes, but we have to find my dad NOW if we don't I could lose him too!" Kate whispered. "We will! Montgomery said. "But you need to trust your team to do our best; we will find him within the hour." He continued.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

Ring…Ring…Ring. "Hello?" Beckett could hardly speak. She covered the phone and said "It's him" "Trace it quick!" Ryan and Esposito got on it. "Dad where are you? You need to answer! PLEASE" She stared into the phone hoping to get a response but nothing came from the phone. Next thing she knows anther phone call came in it was a number she did not recognize. When she answered it was someone she did not know picked up the phone. The voice said "I have him" "Were is he?" You will find out soon!" He then hung up.

**Chapter 2**

"Who was that?" Ryan asked. "I don't know but he said he had him! Meaning my dad" Kate answered "What do we do?" Castle asked. "Find out who owned that number." Kate told Esposito. He checked her phone and got the number "Ryan get the number (947)208-6382" "Got it Reese Robyn a kidnapper spent 20 years in prison just got out a month ago. Because he got a deal with the DA. Remember he was the murder in the Stacey Koleng murder a year ago he told you he would get back at you." Ryan forced him self to say. "Looks like he decided to get back at us now!" Beckett told Castle. "He got out a month ago you said?" Castle said. "Yeah" Ryan repeated. "A month ago we investigated you mothers murder when Detective. Raglin was killed so maybe he got out then!" Castle then stated. "We need to find my dad! This is important" Kate said. "It will take a while credit cards are not active and no last known address but we have his house address let's check it out." Esposito announced. Beckett grabbed her red velvet jacket ready to take on the son of a bitch who took her dad from her. She thought "I can't lose him now not when I'm with Castle. Then Castle and I will feel responsible, as they got in there cars Beckett and Castle in one car Ryan and Esposito in anther. Castle offered to drive and Beckett agreed. She had too much on her mind to drive. The address was West 75th street. When they were taking the drive that seemed to take forever Beckett had to speak "Rick, I'm worried…. About… my…dad!" "Kate, its okay we will find him! You didn't know Reese got out of prison so it is NOT your fault! Rick assured her. When they reached the apartment Kate knew she could not let Castle stay down here when she needed him by her side. They got there guns ready Beckett knew Castle was a threat to Reese so she handed him her backup gun. She trusted him. She really did. They quickly and quietly headed in expecting the worst. When they reached the door Beckett needed to let her anger out by kicking down the door with her 8 ½ inch heals. When the door came down Beckett headed to the table in the center of the room and to her surprise she sees photos hundreds maybe thousands of Jim Beckett, Castle and herself. Kate remembered feeling like someone was watching her 24/7 and the fact was right someone was! Esposito announced "We should call for backup!" "Just do it quickly!" Kate squealed. She looked through the photos trying to see how much he actually got well to her worst fear he got everything. He was even at her wedding! That made her shake! She saw he got a picture of Jim and her on the night that Castle went to go visit Martha at her husband Chet's house and Beckett would meet him later. She was talking with him on the Eastside River staring at the ducks. She knew that the photos next would be more important. The next photo was Jim walking into a building in New Jersey. This person has been following everyone. There was a photo of Alexis and Kate hugging at the Prescient. She grabbed all the photos and placed them in a folder to bring them to the prescient. As they finished there sweep Beckett just stared out the window Castle snook up behind Beckett and Said

"Hey, what you looking at?" Castle asked

"Ahh! Castle you scared me! I'm looking at the city" Kate answered back

"We'll find him!" I know I keep saying that but it's true." Castle regretted saying it.

"Beckett… we found you father's fingerprints here!" Ryan announced.

"Well that means he was lured here!" Kate added

"Let's go back to the prescient NOW!" she said

**Chapter 3…**

"Beckett, we should go home it's getting late." Castle warned her. "It's going to be hard to tell Alexis what happened she loves my father!" Kate said softly. "Speaking of family Martha called this morning and said that she needed to stop by tonight so I told her to stay for dinner!" Kate then said

**20 Minutes later…**

When they arrived home Alexis noticed Kate was not acting herself. "Kate?" Alexis blurted "Yeah" Kate answered "You're not acting yourself what's wrong?" "Alexis, we need to tell you something, remember we were working on the case of Stacy Kolang?" Yeah" "Well he… kidnapped my father." Kate said with a sigh. "What happened?" "He somehow got out of prison and he said he would get back at me! It looks like he did." At that moment Martha came walking through the door! "Hello Kids! How are we today?" Martha busted out. "Martha, we have something we need to tell you." Kate said. "What kiddos?" "Well mother, Kate should tell you!" Rick said. "What's going on?" Martha jumped "Well, remember we did the murder of Stacey Kolang?" "Yeah" she replied "The murder said he would get back at me and he did! He …Kidnapped my father!" "OH MY GOD KATE are you okay?" Martha asked. "Yeah I'm scared though."

**After Dinner at 9:00**

"I'm very tired Kate I'm going to bed, you staying out here?"

"Yeah" she answered

As Castle got into bed he wondered why would Kate not want to go to bed.

**An **hour later…

Castle got up to check on Kate and found her there sleeping so he left her alone. He went into Alexis's room to check on her when he got there he saw Alexis was gone. He ran down the stairs to tell Kate. He shook her in till she woke up. When Kate got up she asked "What Castle I thought you went to bed?" "Alexis is gone" He said fast. "What?" Kate whispered still trying to get a grip on what was going on. "She's gone!" "I'll call the precinct!" "No, no time get ready. Let's go!" Castle yelled. "I will go get ready." Kate said in a rush. As she ran into her room she grabbed her Blue V neck long sleeve shirt from Old Navy. She put a gray tank top under it and pulled on her Sweetheart Jeans to finish she put a pair of 8 ½ inch light blue heels on.

When she rushed to the living room Castle was holding out her blue and pink SJP purse and her Gray button up coat.

They went down to the lobby and hustled into Kate's car. They didn't even recognize the time it was 6:00 am.

**7 minutes Later…**

They arrived in the front of the precinct and ran in. The elevator ride was slow so Rick got impatient. When they finally reached the floor Ryan and Esposito were talking to Montgomery when they barged into the room Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito looked up. "He got her" Kate yelled to them. "Got who?" Ryan asked. "Alexis, Reese got her!" Kate said as she was shaking. "Well get her back and your dad! Montgomery announced.

"Beckett" Karposki shouted "Yes, Karposki? "Your phone is ringing! He said he is the person who has them! "Oh My God! Beckett screeched. "Hello!"she said nervously "I HAVE THEM!" "What do you want Reese!" Kate screamed in the phone. "I want you." He said. "Well, you won't get me" "Then I guess they become mine?" "Let me talk to both of them!" Kate said with anger in her voice. "Fine!" Reese said with an attitude "Kate you talk to both of them." Castle told Beckett. "Kate!" Alexis said so shy. "Alexis are you okay? "Yes" she replied so brave. "Where are you?" Kate said. "I don't know?" "Please Help Me and Find Me soon! PLEASE I can't stay here he hurts me!" Tears came to Beckett's eyes "Alexis how does he hurt you?" "He…he beats me up." Kate please help me I can't take it I'm really hurt I'm bleeding and I have bourses." Alexis said with a little bit of sniffling. "We will find you soon I promise this is for you!"Kate assured her. "I love you Kate!" she then said "I love you to Alexis! Hang on as long as you can okay?" "Okay" she said slowly. "You talked to her but do you want to talk to your father?" Reese asked. "Yes" "Well I'm sorry to say he is not with us so to well!" After that the phone went blank.

**Chapter 4 **

"What are we going to do?" Castle asked. "We got an address W 80 ST 2 streets over from his apartment!" Ryan announced. "Let's go!" Kate yelled. Kate and Castle ran to the car as fast as possible. They were rushing as fast as they could through the streets she needed to get them back. Kate started crying she could not stop. Castle put hid hand on her back and said "we will get them back today I promise!" She just smiled and concentrated on the road. When they reached the building Beckett took a deep breath. She handed Castle her backup gun. They got the team together and slowly opened the door. They saw a door closed and figured that that is where they are. They slowly opened the door and saw Beckett's dad. Esposito undid the knots and took off the duck tape. Ryan put his hands to hid lips to tell Jim to be quite so we can get Alexis. Beckett kicked down the door and her worst fear came true he had a gun to Alexis's head. "Looks like you found me Kate but I have her. So who do I get?" "No one Reese you won't get either of us!" " Yes, I will" he assured her. "PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Ryan yelled

"Not a chance I will get one of them no matter what!"

"Let her go she didn't do anything to you!" "She's my stepdaughter and his daughter it's not her fault!" Kate had to say it. "What did I do to you I didn't know about this intill the night you took me! Please let me be with Kate I… I love her!" Alexis said teary-eyed. Kate burst into tears at this moment.

When Reese started to pull the trigger the unbelievable happened.

**Chapter 5…**


End file.
